Almost is Never Enough
by teayunmin
Summary: "I know I'm being toyed, but I can't help because it's you Jimin. You don't know how much I love you..." / Bad Summary / It's BTS YoonMin FanFiction / WARN! BL! / R&R Please.


_**Almost is Never Enough**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance - Hurt/Comfort

Length: Oneshoot _with some sequels in next chap._

Pair: YoonMin / lil-bit TaeGi and JiKook / TaeKook

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Good night. Good bye. Sleep tight. I love you.."_

Kata-kata itu terus terbayang dipikiran Yoongi sejak tiga bulan yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Park Jimin. Kekasih bocahnya. Apa kata-kata itu terlalu indah untuk sebuah akhir?

 **Flashback.**

" _Hyung, pulang nanti aku jemput seperti biasa, ya.." Jimin mengecup pelan bibir cherry kekasihnya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya sebelum turun dari mobil. Min Yoongi._

" _Uh-um" Yoongi mengangguk menyetujui._

 _Pelajaran dikampus berjalan sepeti biasa. Dosen Jung selalu mengambil waktu 2 jam sebelum pulang untuk memperjelas materinya, memberikan tugas, bahkan untuk sekedar kuis, dan itu membuat kelas Ekonomi semakin menyebalkan. Dan seperti biasa, di 30 menit sebelum kelas Dosen Jung selesai, lelaki bersurai pink ini akan 'refreshing' sebentar ke alam mimpinya._

 _Saat kelas selesai, Yoongi memilih menunggu Jimin menjemputnya di cafetaria kampusnya, memesan iced chocolate porsi dua orang untuk dirinya sendiri –jika dia tidak mau mengakui akan memberikan itu pada Jimin setelah datang menjemputnya nanti._

 _Dan disaat-saat seperti ini Yoongi tahu akan ada Taehyung dengan latte-nya yang berkeliaran disekitaran cafetaria untuk mencari tempat duduk yang bagus, dan akan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada tempat duduk dihadapan Yoongi._

" _Hai, hyung.." sapa si brunette dengan sweet box-smile nya._

" _Hai, Tae. What's up?" balas Yoongi berbasa-basi dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya._

" _Fine as usual. Kau sendiri, hyung?" tanya Taehyung sambil menyeruput latte-nya dengan santai._

" _As usual." Jawab Yoongi menyamakan jawabannya dengan Taehyung._

" _Ordered two iced chocolate for yourself?" Taehyung menggoda Yoongi yang memutar kedua matanya bosan._

" _Ya, begitulah Tae. Kau sendiri juga tak lepas dari kebiasaan mengelilingi cafetaria?" Taehyung tertawa dan mengangguk setelahnya._

" _Bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung lagi._

" _Dia baik-baik saja. Tadi ia berjanji untuk menjemputku, tapi entahlah ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang ia janjikan.." jawab Yoongi dengan sedikit hembusan nafas berat diakhir kalimatnya._

" _Benarkah? Tidak biasanya." Ucap Taehyung sambil menumpukan dagunya ditelapak tangannya menatap keluar jendela cafe._

" _Uh-um. Tidak biasanya..." Yoongi setengah berbisik mengulang kembali kalimat Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa._

" _Tak ada salahnya menunggu, hyung." Yoongi mengangguk._

' _Mungkin sebentar lagi,' batin Yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah hampir tiga jam penuh Yoongi duduk di cafetaria kampusnya, namun Jimin tak juga datang menjemputnya. Dua gelas penuh iced chocolate nya sudah tandas. Ia benar-benar lebih dari khawatir sekarang. Ponsel pintarnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja sama sekali tidak berdering ataupun berkedip sedari tadi._

 _Ia dan Taehyung juga sudah kehabisan obrolan. Taehyung? Ya, Taehyung memilih menemani Yoongi untuk menunggu Jimin. Kalau boleh jujur, bokong dan kaki Taehyung sudah mulai kram sejak tadi. Namun, ia juga tidak tega jika membiarkan hyung yang manis ini duduk sendirian di cafetaria yang kebetulan buka 24 jam ini._

 _._

" _Hyung, kau masih mau menunggu Jimin?" Taehyung menyodorkan milkshake untuk Yoongi dan dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, ia memesan minuman dalam kurun waktu 3 jam ini untuk dirinya sendiri, namun Yoongi baru meminta Taehyung untuk memesankannya sekarang._

 _Yoongi mengangguk, "Sepertinya begitu, Tae. Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Yoongi._

 _Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, sampai kau dijemput hyung. Teman macam apa aku membiarkanmu menunggu jemputan sendirian disini sementara aku membawa kendaraan?" tanya Taehyung. Pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Yoongi menyeruput milkshake nya perlahan membiarkan rasa manis bercampur sedikit asam itu menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering dan mengisi lambungnya, cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang hal apa yang terjadi pada Jimin._

 _._

 _Taehyung bisa merasakan panasnya tatapan mata Yoongi pada iphone-nya yang berkemungkinan besar akan membuat lubang pada beberapa sisi iphone itu._

" _Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Yoongi sedikit tersentak dengan panggilan Taehyung, ia lalu memainkan sedotan di gelas milkshakenya dengan gugup._

" _Uh-um." Yoongi menjawab seadanya dengan diselingi anggukan lemah._

" _Hyung..." Taehyung merapatkan jaketnya lalu kembali menatap mata Yoongi yang memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan alis yang menyatu dengan lucu._

" _Ada apa, Tae?" tanya Yoongi._

" _Kita tunggu 30 menit lagi. Kalau Jimin tak juga datang, maka kau akan ku antar pulang. Bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung menawarkan. Yoongi mengunyah bibir bawahnya perlahan, butuh waktu yang agak lama sebelum ia menjawab._

" _Baiklah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aish..." Yoongi mengacak surai pinknya, ini sudah hampir 30 menit dan Jimin tak kunjung datang. Ia akhirnya kembali memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jimin._

" _Dia tak menjawabmu, hyung?" tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menggeleng._

" _Teng. 30 menit. Ayo ku antar kau pulang, hyung." ucap Taehyung lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh Yoongi ke arah tempat parkir._

 _._

 _Yoongi menatap tak percaya saat ia sudah berada ditempat parkir._

" _Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi pada salah satu mobil ditempat parkir tersebut._

" _I-Itu..." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah salah satu mobil disana. Taehyung yang mengerti langsung membolakan kedua matanya._

" _Shit! Jeon Jungkook..." Taehyung menggeram rendah lalu menarik tangan Yoongi untuk mencari kelas Jeon Jungkook adik tingkat mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalau boleh Taehyung bercerita..._

 _Tidak, singkatnya..._

 _Jimin dan Jungkook itu baru putus seminggu yang lalu._

 _Jungkook itu cinta mati pada Jimin._

 _Namun Jimin?_

 _Entahlah. Dia pernah mengaku pada Taehyung bahwa ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya._

 _Dan saat Yoongi mengetahuinya, ia sudah terlanjur cinta pada bocah cheesy bermarga Park itu._

 _Dan Taehyung adalah pihak yang paling tersakiti disini._

 _Pihak yang selalu ada untuk Yoongi._

 _Selalu menssuport Yoongi apapun yang ia pilih._

 _Pihak yang selalu mencintai Yoongi meski si manis berambut pink itu tidak menyadarinya._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi dan Taehyung menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang mereka butuhkan saat sampai didepan pintu kelas adik tingkat mereka, Jeon Jungkook._

 _Pasalnya tadi mobil Jimin sudah terparkir di parkiran tepat disisi mobil Taehyung yang diparkir sebelumnya. Dan mengapa Taehyung ingin ke kelas Jungkook karena Jungkook satu-satunya orang yang Jimin kenal dikampus ini selain Yoongi dan Taehyung sendiri._

 _Mungkin saja mereka bertemu diparkiran, atau Jungkook memaksanya untuk duduk berbicara sebentar, dan berakhir dengan— stop!_

 _Sekarang bukan waktunya berpikir, tapi waktunya untuk membuktikan..._

" _Hyung, aku akan masuk duluan.." ucap Taehyung menepuk pelan pundak Yoongi._

 _Yoongi kembali mengunyah bibir bawahnya setelah mengangguk, kebiasaan yang entah buruk atau tidak dan terlihat sungguh menggemaskan meski di wajahnya terlihat jelas raut khawatir._

 _._

 _Taehyung dan Yoongi membuka dan menutup mulut mereka untuk meraih oksigen, namun tetap saja gagal saat mereka melihat ruangan yang hampir gelap itu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan yang kencang dan tubuh seseorang yang naik-turun diatas tubuh orang lainnya._

 _Yoongi meremas kuat tangan Taehyung hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, bahkan ia melukai telapak tangan Taehyung._

" _Mereka bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan kita..." ucap Yoongi dengan suara lirih._

" _Mau membuat mereka menyadarinya?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin ia buat tenang._

" _Tidak perlu." Yoongi menggeleng lalu berbalik._

" _Take me home, Tae." Taehyung mengangguk sebagai respon dan berdiri agak jauh dari pintu sebelum membanting pintu itu sekuat tenaga, bahkan hingga ada retakan kecil di salah satu sisi dinding pintu itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Taehyung benar-benar membawa Yoongi pulang. Yoongi pikir Taehyung akan membawanya ketempat semacam bar atau apapun itu, namun Taehyung membawanya pulang ke rumah._

 _Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur setelah selesai mandi. Ia kembali memutar semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya._

 _Sebenarnya Jimin itu menganggapnya apa?_

 _Apa ini memang bagian dari rencana Jimin?_

 _Tapi Jimin bilang ia mencintainya..._

 _Saat sibuk memikirkan tentang Jimin, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan sedikit pusing dikepalanya ia menuruni tangga perlahan dan membuka pintu rumahnya._

" _Y-Yoongi-hyung..." suara Jimin pecah dan bergetar, namun Yoongi mengabaikannya._

" _Mau apa?" tanya Yoongi dingin. Ia hampir saja kembali membanting pintu rumah itu jika kedua tangan besar itu tidak menahannya._

" _Maafkan aku.." suaranya kembali bergetar._

" _Untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi sarkastik._

" _Karena tidak menjemputmu. Karena mengecewakanmu..." Jimin menatap kedua mata serupa karamel itu dalam-dalam dan mnguncinya._

" _Mengecewakanku? Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Mencoba menghapus semua ingatannya, mencoba menghapus sakit kepala yang merayapinya._

" _Tak perlu berpura-pura, hyung. Tadi Taehyung menghubungiku, ia mengajakku bertemu, menceritakan semuanya dan memukulku dihadapan Jungkook..."_

" _Jangan sebut nama itu..." Yoongi menggeram rendah._

" _Maafkan aku, hyung.."_

" _Setelah semua yang kau lakukan? Jangan gila, Jimin."_

" _Aku tahu, aku salah hyung. Maafkan aku..."_

" _Semudah itukah meminta maaf atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan Jimin-ah?"_

" _Aku tidak bermaksud, hyung. A-Aku—"_

" _I know I'm being toyed, but I can't help because it's you Jimin. You don't know how much I love you..." Yoongi mulai menangis. Pundaknya bergetar._

" _Maafkan aku, hyung... maaf..." Jimin baru saja akan menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, namun Yoongi menepis tangannya, menghapus kasar airmatanya dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Jimin._

" _I'm just your toy, didn't I?"_

" _Hyung, jangan berpikir seperti it—"_

" _Your BITCH then."_

" _Yoongi..."_

" _Kau seharusnya membiarkanku seperti ini. Aku hanya mainanmu, kau bosan dan membuangku. Tak perlu minta maaf, Jimin. I'm just your bitch, you used me then leave me, thats random, don't have to sorry.."_

" _Yoongi, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu.."_

" _Lalu kau menganggapku apa? Masih lebih baik kau menganggapku seperti itu daripada tak kau anggap sama sekali, Jimin."_

" _H-Hyung, I almost lo—"_

" _Almost is never enough, Jimin."_

" _Hyung, sebesar itukah kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Kau meragukanku?"_

 _Yoongi tertawa, tertawa hambar dengan air mata yang membanjir diwajahnya._

" _Let's take a break, Jimin. I know you tired with me.."_

" _No, hyung. It's not—"_

" _Good night. Good bye. Sleep tight. I love you.." Jimin hampir membolakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum dengan kesakitan menggerogoti hatinya._

 _BLAM_

 _Yoongi sedikit membanting pintunya dan bersandar disana, membagi beban dipundaknya yang bergetar dengan permukaan pintu yang dingin._

 _Tanpa tahu bahwa ada Jimin dibalik pintu tersebut dengan milyaran penyesalan dihatinya berusaha mengejar setiap tetes air mata Yoongi yang jatuh meski ia takkan bisa melakukannya._

 _ **END.**_

 _ **Will continued with some sequels...**_

P.S; .ha xD ternyata setelah terbawa arus dengan VGa, ujung2nya saya tetap kembali pada YoonMin, dan rada iritasi sama JiKook hehehehehe xD gak kuat soalnya, Jimin ama Kookie sweet bangeett~

Udah gitu aja. Btw, INEEDU udah selesei masa promonya yaa.. tinggal tunggu album Part 2 nih, penasaran ama MV nya ntar xD

Ini emang masih kuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang seperti biasa... jadi mohon reviewnya dan masukannya, saya terima kritik apapun kok, apalagi kalo eskrim, Yoongi juga boleh *slap*

Gomawooww *deep bow*


End file.
